A Strong Boy and a Frog Girl
by flamingwaffle86
Summary: Just a romance story of Izuku and Tsuyu. I haven't written for this before so sorry in advance if I make any mistakes.


**I've** **never written for My Hero Academia but I love watching it and I just love Midoriya x Tsuyu so I thought I should write for it. This first chapter will be pretty short so I can get a feel for writing for this fandom and I'll have it set after the Stain fight. I hope you enjoy.**

It was another day at UA and I, Izuku Midoriya, was getting ready to go back home after the long day of school. I put everything into my backpack and started walking to the door of the classroom and managed to get to get to the entrance gate of the High School when I ran into someone which caused me to fall over. I looked up to see it was my classmate Tsuyu Asui.

"A-Asui-san, I'm so sorry. L-Let me help you up!" I walked over to her and grabbed her hand to help her back on her feet.

After she was on her feet she looked at me "Thank you Midoriya-chan, but call me Tsu please."

"Oh I'm sorry Asu- I mean Tsuyu!"

"and you can let go of my hand now Midoriya." She said as she stared at me.

I immediately let go of her hand as a blush started forming on my face. I started feeling lightheaded and I fell backwards onto the sidewalk as I was a moment before, but this time everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up and saw that everything was blurry. I blinked a couple times and saw Tsuyu looking down at me.

"You're awake Midoriya" She said with a smile on her face. "I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to wake up."

As I was starting to take in my I realized my head was on something..soft and then I realized that I was laying on her lap! I could feel my face getting hotter as I realized where I was but I didn't want to move, I felt comfortable. I was laying there for awhile and was actually about to fall asleep when Tsuyu got my attention.

"Hey, Midoriya do you think we should get up from the ground? People are starting to stare."

"O-Oh alright. Sorry for staying there so long." I apologized to her as I stood up and felt my face light up red again.

She stood up too, brushing herself off with a smile on her face. "No, it's alright, It kinda felt nice" She picked up her stuff and looked at me again. "But I think I should get going, my parents might start worrying." She picked up her stuff and started walking in the other direction.

As I watched her starting to leave I felt a sharp pang of sadness, I almost didnt want her to leave. I picked up my stuff and started heading towards my home as well. I barely started walking when I heard footsteps from behind me. I looked behind me to see Tsuyu and she was looking nervous?

"Hi a-again Tsuyu! Do you need something?" I asked her curious to why to she came back.

"I was wondering if you wanted my phone number." I could feel my face start lighting up red. "We don't really talk much and I was hoping we could change that."

I almost fainted when she asked me that. I've never gotten a girls number besides Uraraka and Tsuyu is pretty cute so that added to my sudden need to faint, but I caught myself and composed myself.

"I-I would really like that Tsuyu!" I smiled, hoping she didn't see how nervous I was.

"Alright then." We exchanged numbers quickly. I was still in disbelief about a girl giving me her number, I only have the numbers of my friends like Iida and Uraraka, but that's about it. "I really have to be going Midoriya. Text me tonight?"

"I will!" With that we both turned and starting headed to our homes, I was still hoping I wouldn't faint from nervousness. Getting a girls number was unthinkable until now. It didn't take long to get back to my house after my talk with Tsuyu, but I was still nervous somehow. I decided to try to make myself feel better, so I went straight to my room after a quick hi to my mother and started on my homework. It was simple algebra so I didn't have too much trouble with it. That took me about half an hour to finish. I then decided to train some more. I learned valuable things from Gran Torino and All Might already but I want to know how to control One for All better, so I can become stronger as well. Before I left to go outside I decided to grab my phone, just in case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I trained for like 3 hours, I wasn't keeping track of time but that's what it felt like. I was on the ground panting, sweating everywhere. The training was well rounded, I lifted weights, ran around the town a couple times and I used Full Cowling for some of it, so I can get used to using it and maybe use more of One for All's power. I started walking home when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw: **1 Unread Message.**

"That must be Tsuyu!" I immediately felt rejuvenated and started running home so I could see what she said. I got home, opened the door said a quick hi to my mother and went in my room to see what Tsuyu said.

 **Well** **thats the end of the first chapter. Im not too good at writing their personalities so please forgive me for that. I also think this is a pretty decent length but I want to make them even longer in the future. For pairings I might have Uraraka x Bakugo and Jirou x Kaminari although I dont ship them as much as I do Midoriya x Tsuyu. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this and I update kinda slow but I do hope to update somewhat regularly. Thank you!**


End file.
